


Rapes Master Challenge

by neoporns (Lizardon)



Category: Neopets
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardon/pseuds/neoporns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'see, Games Master, I've missed you quite a bit." AAA wriggled uncomfortably in his bindings. Roothless grinned wider. "Won't you play a game with me? I promise I won't lose this time."</p><p>PWP that may be extending into a proper story eventually. Nobody's underage, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapes Master Challenge

A loud creaking woke him up with a start. Aristotle blinked his eyes in fear,trying to adjust them to the dim lighting.  
"Ungh where am I?" he whispered, his throat hoarse and dry.  
"Good morning, Neopia's finest gamer~" a familiar voice cooed in the distance. Aristotle growled at it.  
"Roothless." The green roo cackled in response. "What do you want, to get your butt kicked in Faerie Caves again?"  
It was then that AAA stopped boasting long enough to notice his arms were tied down.  
The lights flashed on to reveal he was back in the dungeon he and his sister had spent a fateful 18 days in years ago. Roothless stepped dramatically out in front of Aristotle, grinning like an idiot.  
"Well," Roothless began, "Yes and no. Y'see, Games Master, I've missed you quite a bit." AAA wriggled uncomfortably in his bindings. Roothless grinned wider. "Won't you play a game with me? I promise I won't lose this time."  
Aristotle's nervous expression faded in an instant at the mention of games. "Hah, no way in hell I'd lose to a punk king like you! You name the game, I'll beat you at anything!" His mind wandered to victories won and glittering trophies gained. Defeat wasn't even an option.  
"Your cockiness won't be the only you see tonight," Roothless muttered, "It's really cute though, especially when you consider you don't even know what game we're playing." He reached at the folds of his cloak and let it slide off him, stepping closer to the tied up AAA. AAA glared defiantly at him.  
"So what's the game, Drooltless?" Roothless brought his face in close enough that his breath was fogging Aristotle's glasses. "Untie me and I'll beat you!"  
Roothless breathed harshly again. "No need for me to do that just yet. I haven't even taken my turn~" AAA's heart sank and he tried desperately to stand up. Roothless pushed him back to the ground, knocking his glasses off. He screamed.  
"Keep it down you noob." Roothless growled, annoyed. "I just want my turn. Now I gotta ask, have you ever had a controller in your rear port?"  
Aristotle stared confused at him for a moment before understanding just what he had said "No nononononononono thank yoooooou sir, never have never plan to. Let's play Scorchy Slots instead."  
"But you said I get to pick the game~" Rootless chortled. "And I wasn't really asking what you wanted, either."  
Black, beady eyes hungry with lust followed AAA as he tried to scramble into a corner.  
"What the hell kind of Games Master are you, turning down a challenge?" Roothless taunted. "Get back here and prove to me why you deserve that title."  
AAA hung his shoulders in shame. The gamer in him screamed to take the king on, regardless of what it entailed. His mind battled with itself for what seemed like ages when at last, slowly and pathetically he crawled to Roothless's feet. Pleased with himself, Roothless picked his glasses off the ground, wiped them off, and placed them back on Aristotle's face.  
"Atta boy. Take it like a man." AAA's eyes were fixed on the painfully visible lump inches from his face. He shivered and tried to look down.  
"This doesn't hurt, does it?"  
Rootless patted him on the forehead "Of course it does, noob. It's bloody and painful and all kinds of wonderful. But as the best gamer in all of Neopia, I think you can take a little bit of difficulty, right? Don't worry, I'm gonna take it nice and slow. I want to enjoy every second of it."  
"Oh." And then it was quiet. Aristotle tried to think of something pleasant, but there aren't many pleasant things to think of in a dank dungeon with a crazy king wanting only to violate you in it.  
Roothless slid his pants down around his ankles. Aristotle got a look at the terrible length poking its way out of his underwear. "Like what you see?" Roothless flirted. He didn't want to admit it, but if the warming sensation in his lower half was any indication, he sort of did.  
"Disgusting." he said more to his attraction than to Roothless's question. Roothless made an annoyed face and fully took his pants and underwear off.  
"You're not really in a position to be being rude y'know, since I'm the one who decides how much this is gonna hurt." AAA's ignored his threats, choosing only to stare at the girth that would soon be inside him. He swallowed hard, trying to imagine how something that size could fit at all. He didn't even notice the hands on his waist, traveling to his crotch until he noticed a breeze on his bottom half's skin. He looked up to see the green roo smiling and holding his pants, before quickly throwing them away and pointing down.  
Aristotle's gaze followed Roothless's pointing down to his own half-aroused member.  
"It's tiny." Roothless laughed. Aristotle blushed bright red. "Only b..because you're h..here" he stuttered. Roothless grumbled.  
"Get on all fours,ass up." he commanded in a serious monotone. AAA's knees shook as he planted his arms out in front of him. His body instinctively curled up tight, his tail wrapping firmly around his bottom.  
"I said ass UP." Roothless growled and he pulled Aristotle's tail upward. Too scared to move, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the king walked behind him. He closed his eyes tight. In a flash waves of pain and pleasure passed through him as he felt something penetrate him. His eyes watered.  
"Uuuuuungh" his mouth formed. He felt it plunge slightly further into him and his body became weak. Somewhere far away he heard Roothless's voice warning him to stay upright. He tried to comply but every slight movement from inside made him weaker and weaker. Still the larger roo pushed further in. He felt wetness drip down the back of his legs and the pressure on his insides slowly backed out.  
He heard himself moan in response to the sudden weight change. "Th..that wasn't so ba-" he began, but was cut off by a very fast thrust into him. His own member throbbed. His tied up hands reached down for it mechanically, ignoring the pain shooting through the rest of him. He tried to rub at it, but his hand was swatted away by a larger one.  
"Stupid virgin, let me." Roothless snarled into his ear. The larger roo's hand jerked at him roughly. Sloppy juices began dripping out in what seemed like an instant. The thrusts to behind him became fast and erratic. The tiny dripping exploded into a warm stream and Aristotle let out a loud oomph. Roothless slid out of him, letting out a waterfall of cum and blood with it.  
They were quiet for a while, only their panting serving as any noise. Finally Roothless spoke. "I told you I was gonna win"  
"Win what?" AAA whispered weakly.  
"The game, stupid noob. You came before it was even your turn. That means you lose."  
He looked down at his crotch, his genitals as deflated as his ego and covered in messy leftovers. He sighed shamefully.  
"You lost," Roothless cracked a malicious smile "and you liked it. Pathetic. But don't worry, you'll have another chance to win." He stared hard at AAA.  
"I'm not letting you leave until you do, actually."  
Aristotle swallowed hard. Things would be getting very complicated soon.


End file.
